The 4 Hour 'Talking' Session
by BooBar
Summary: Rated M. Sequel to 'Chasing Chase'. After keeping their feelings secret for so long, what will happen now they have finally said those three words? Zoey/Chase


'**Finding each other'**

**Sequel to 'Chasing Chase' so I'd say to read that one first and things will make more sense. Chase and Zoey can't seem to find anywhere to be alone.**

**Rated M, also assuming that at this time they would be at least 16 as I don't encourage underage shenanigans. None of the characters or settings belong to me. Let me know what you think **** happy reading!**

**A/N: I had a review about transitions. After looking over it, I have added a new bit in to make the transition from the day after to the bedroom a bit smoother. Updated 02/07/13 :)**

The sun broke through the window of room 101 and Lola woke with a groan, pushing her hair back and looking at the time. She saw that Quinn was already awake and fully dressed doing her hair in front of the mirror. Zoey's bed was empty.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Quinn said as Lola almost fell off her top bunk and onto ground level.

"Morning, how can you be up so early on a Sunday?"

"It's only 8.00, I've still had an hour lie in."

"Hey, where's Zoey?" Lola asked looking over at the empty single bed.

"I don't know. She was sleeping when I left for a shower and then when I came back she'd gone. I guess she's trying to avoid us after last night." Lola stood with a look of confusion on her face. "You really aren't awake yet are you? Chase and Zoey, last night, they sort of finally confessed their feelings for each other and we were spying on them."

"Oh my God, I'd totally forgotten. I bet she's snuck out to see him so she won't have to answer all of our questions." She had begun to yawn when a key in the lock made her stop halfway through. In came Zoey with three drinks and a shy grin.

"Morning guys" She said as she handed them a coffee each. "How'd you sleep?"

"How did we sleep? Seriously Zoey, you know that won't work with us but nice try." Quinn looked up as she turned off the straighteners and sat on her bed.

"We want details." Lola grinned at her best friend as she sat on her bed and patted to the empty space next to her causing Zoey to blush.

"Well you saw most of it. There's nothing else to tell really."

"Come on Zoey, we only saw you after you ran in from the rain. Was that your first kiss? Where did you find him?" Quinn couldn't contain her excitement.

"Well I couldn't find him at the guy's room. I saw Michael and he said he thought we'd had an argument and then Logan walked past and hadn't seen him, oh by the way Quinn, the manure stuff worked." She giggled as her friend silently celebrated. "So I went looking for him in the rain and then he told me…he told me his granddad had died and that's why he's been so distant lately. Then one thing led to another and he told me I was beautiful and then I kissed him. We were trying to escape the rain when we got downstairs and then, well you know the rest. You saw the goodnight kiss."

"Oh my God, that's so cute." Lola clapped her hands and beamed.

"Wait, so that's why Chase went missing? His Granddad died? Poor guy"

"Yeah I know, but you can't tell anyone. I don't know if he's even told Michael and Logan yet."

"Pinky swear." Lola held her little finger up and Quinn followed as they engaged in more girl talk.

'_Hey, Michael and Logan are gonna go play basketball in a bit. Fancy meeting me by the courts and we can go for a walk or something…Chase x'_

'_Hey, yeah I'd love to. By the way, I had to tell Lola and Quinn about your granddad this morning, they wouldn't leave me alone until I told them the whole story x'_

'_No worries Zo, I told Michael and Logan last night so we all know now. So meet you at the courts about half 1?' x_

'_Sounds perfect __ x'_

She closed her tekmate and picked up her sunglasses. The storm from the previous night had blown over and left them with scorching temperatures and enough sun to last them all year.

"Hey I'm going to meet Chase so I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Oooh, Zoey and Chase finally together, alone." Lola sang as she painted her nails.

"Me and Lola were gonna go and catch a movie on campus so we won't be here when you get back."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

As she walked up to the basketball courts, Zoey's heart began to flutter. There had been loads of times when she had been alone with Chase but that was before they had said those three words. Would it change anything? No, she thought, if anything it would make things better finally being together. Still she couldn't help but be nervous.

Chase was feeling the same way. Last night he had been so vulnerable and then this morning he had made extra effort to try and tame his hair before leaving to meet her. He alternated between looking at his watch and looking over to Logan and Michael playing basketball.

"Relax man, she'll be here in a sec; you know what girls are like getting ready." Logan shouted whilst spinning the ball on his fingers.

He heard footsteps behind him and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Zoey.

"Hey" he said trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Hey, your hair looks good today." She ruffled it and stroked his cheek.

"Thanks, put a bit of product in it to try and calm it down, with the humidity and all. So you ready to go?" He held out his hand for her to hold it as they headed down the steps. She threaded her fingers through his and smiled brightly up at him.

"Let's go boyfriend."

They walked for a few minutes before finding a large tree in the court yard out of the spying eyes of other students who had seen them finally how they should be seen, holding hands and laughing with each other. As they got closer to the tree, Chase placed his arm around her waist, dropping it just above her bum and led her behind the tree, not waiting too long before leaning back on the tree and pulling Zoey towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leant into him as he moved a stray piece of hair out of her eyes and pressed his lips against hers. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth slightly and brushing her hands through his hair. They pulled back after a minute or so and smiled.

"Man, I've been waiting to do that since I woke up."

"Oh that's funny, me too." She smiled and covered his lips with her own, again opening her mouth slightly as she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip before allowing him access. As their tongues danced, Chase placed his hands at the bottom of her back and slowly let them fall until they rested just above her bum. She smiled against his lips and placed her hand on his chest. Although he wasn't one for working out every day, he still had a great body, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Zoey over the last year. Their kiss deepened once again as her hands explored his body, moving up to his hair, then dropping to his hips as she pressed herself further onto him.

"Oh God, Zoey, You're so beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her and felt electricity through his body as he pulled her as close as she could get. He pulled back, still holding her in his arms. "People are watching us, Zoey."

"So, let them watch. We've got nothing to hide." She kissed his neck and he moaned at the contact of her lips on his skin.

* * *

The next few weeks passed and Zoey and Chase always found someway of being close to each other, whether it was holding hands while walking or getting a snog or two before they met the others. Chase would often reach Zoey's leg under the table, he would press his leg against hers and watch as her eyes made contact with his as her cheeks got redder and redder.

One afternoon, after finishing all of their classes, PCA's hottest new couple were enjoying a picnic for two on campus out in the sun. After enjoying a feast of sandwiches, cake and grapes (obviously) they lay back on the blanket and watched the clouds.

"Hey, have you noticed that cloud that looks like a dinosaur taking a poop?" Chase said in a serious tone, making Zoey burst into giggles.

"What? Seriously? I think it looks like a beautiful princess."

"That looks nothing like you." He turned and his wide grin was answered with a soft hit on his arm.

"Such a charmer." Zoey said as she turned towards him, lying on her side.

"I know. I'm the best boyfriend ever." He positioned his body to match Zoey's.

"Yeah, with the bushiest hair ever" She giggled, ruffling his hair. The laughter died down as the sun hit Zoey's face and lit up her eyes, Chase couldn't help but take her hand in his and pull her closer to him.

"You love it." He said bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek.

"I love _you._" The space between them closed as Chase held her face and brought his lips to cover hers.

"I love you too." She smiled against his lips and they kissed for a few minutes, falling back onto the picnic blanket, only missing hitting the food but a few inches.

"HEY! CHASE, ZOEY! KNOCK IT OFF. YOU'RE MAKING ME PUKE!" Dustin shouted as he went passed them on his scooter.

"I don't wanna have to share this with other people. My room is free, why don't we go up?"

"You sure?"

"The guys won't be back for ages with all the work they've got to do." He displayed his cheeky grin that she had grown to love as it lit up his whole face. She agreed and after clearing up the food, they made their way across campus, hand in hand, until they reached his door. He couldn't wait to have her to herself without Lola or Quinn spying on them or students watching them from their lunch tables. He pulled out his key and led her in.

They stood there for a moment, taking each other in. Not knowing if it was from being outside or being in the hot and stuffy room, Chase started to sweat.

"Sorry, it's boiling in here. Do you mind?" He gestured to the bottom of his t-shirt as she shook her head, watching him take his top off and throwing it on his bed. "That's better"

"It certainly is." She was on fire at the sight of Chase topless in front of her and waited no longer before wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head down to her own, closer and closer until their lips met once again. What was meant to be a gentle kiss soon escalated and before they knew it they were engaged in a full on snog. Their hands going all over each other's bodies almost as if they were trying to figure every inch of each other out as they kissed. They had wasted so much time chasing each other and all of the feelings that had been inside them were exploding out of them. He parted her lips with his tongue and dropped his hands to her bottom, lifting her up. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and was carried over to his bed where she lay down with her hair fanned across his bed sheets. He held himself above her, not wanting her to be crushed under his weight but she wouldn't have it. She pulled him down and rolled herself on top of him, straddling him and not moving her lips away from his as she did. He moaned at the feel of her breasts on his bare chest. She whispered his name over and over again into his ear as she nibbled on it. He felt like he was dreaming.

He pulled her lips back to his and ran his hands all over her back, stopping where her tank top ended. His hands brushed the skin underneath her top and she continued to moan his name as he ran his hands up her back until he could feel the straps of her bra. He waited for any sign that she wanted him to stop but he received none, instead she moved her lips from his across his jawline and down to his chest dotting kisses all over him.

"You can take it off you know Chase." She whispered into his ear and pulled back with her arms in the air. He obeyed and slowly pulled her top of her body, taking in every inch of her stomach and chest as he did so, before dropping it on the floor.

She had woken up something inside him, something he had only experienced in the mornings or when he thought about Zoey but having her on top of him, in just her bra, sent a shiver through him that he had never felt before. He felt strong and confident and like nothing could ever ruin this moment.

Until…

"Oh my God"

"Oh my God!"

"Oh my God! Logan! Get out!"

"Wow, this is gold! Nice going Chase."

"Logan, get the hell out of here!"

"Okay, okay, just let me get one picture-"

"Logan!"

"Fine; I'm going!" The door shut and Zoey burst into a fit of giggles.

"Zoey, I'm so sorry, we have a deal that if the door is locked then you knock before coming in. Why are you laughing?"

"Seriously Chase, did you see the look on his face. It was priceless!" He sat up, placing his hands behind him for balance as Zoey continued to occupy his lap. Seeing her laugh made his heart melt.

"I guess it was kinda funny. The amount of times he's bragged about having girls up here and I never once saw him here with anyone except me or Michael."

"Ha, well I guess the laugh's on him." She smiled at him and pulled him closer to her so their faces were inches apart. Then he closed the gap, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that was so full of passion, he thought he would completely lose himself in it. She responded by opening her mouth and just as quickly as they had shot up with Logan's entrance; they were back on the bed. Chase pulled Zoey down on top of him as he continued to kiss her, his hands running all over her thighs and her bare stomach.

The kissing continued and with every article of clothing that was removed, they got hotter and more impatient. Chase was left with just his boxers and Zoey in her underwear, a matching set of pink lace that Chase found extremely sexy. He placed his hands over her bottom once again and gave it a slight pinch resulting in a moan from Zoey.

"Damn, you're sexy when you do that." He said. They had been alone for a long time now and since Logan's departure, things had heated up quickly. Zoey was now braless and the feel of her bare chest against Chase's sent a surge of electricity and passion through her. He flipped them over so Zoey was now lying on his pillow and he hovered above her, dipping down to kiss her lips, then her neck, then her breasts. The feel of him on her chest was too much for Zoey to bear and she began to shake, still he continued his journey lower until he reached the top of her panties. She brushed her hands through his hair, urging him on as he pulled her last remaining piece of clothing off her and kissed around her most private spot. With every kiss, Zoey felt her skin get hotter, almost like she was on fire. Then he looked up at her to see her eyes closed and her mouth open. "Zoey, can I?"

"I swear Chase if you don't I will never talk to you again." He smiled as his eyes glazed over her naked body and found their way to where his lips had just been, he leant down and kissed her over her folds, inserting a finger as she moaned out his name. "Chase…Chase…I need you…I can't wait any longer." He willingly obliged and inserted another finger, pulling in and out as she gripped onto the bed sheets. "Chase, Oh God, Chase! You're amazing." She pulled him up and kissed him with a force he had never felt before. Lowering her hands down the top of his boxers, she took a breath and inserted her hand into the material and got a hold on him, he quickly wriggled out of his underwear and she began to move her hand, now wet with the liquid that already occupied the tip of his penis, up and down him. He moaned her name out as he continued his movements with his own fingers inside Zoey. He couldn't last much longer and with every stroke Zoey gave him, he came closer to his release. She was shaking so much now, moaning and screaming his name and knew herself she didn't have long to wait. "Oh Zoey, Zoey, Zoooeeeyy!" He yelled her name and as he came, so did she. He apologised about the mess he had made of her hand and pulled himself back up to kiss her. They lay on the bed side by side, chase wrapping his arm around her as he pulled a thin cover over the top of them.

"Wow." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah, that was really something." He smiled as he stared up at his ceiling.

"You're incredible. Where'd you learn that stuff?"

"I'm a guy. I've been looking into this stuff for years."

"Well you're amazing at it." She kissed his cheek as she draped her leg possessively over his lower body and covered his torso with her arm.

Together they fell into a light sleep and woke up only a couple of hours later at the sound of Chase's phone. He opened his eyes, and reached for his phone out of his jeans pocket, with one arm still around his girlfriend.

'_We're with Lola and Quinn getting some food. Meet us at Sushi Rox when you're ready. Michael.'_

Zoey opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Chase next to her, topless – a sight she could get used to, she thought.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked, kissing his shoulder.

"The guys are all at Sushi Rox. Michael said to meet them there." He chuckled and dropped his phone back by his bed.

"I am kinda hungry. We've been in here for nearly four hours." She giggled looking at the clock on his wall. "I just gotta find my clothes."

"Yeah, clothes would be good." He chuckled, wiping his eyes and getting out of bed. After a few minutes they were both dressed and ready to go. Chase opened the door and it let in a cool breeze from the air conditioned hallway. He held Zoey's hand in his and they walked towards their meeting place.

"Wait…" Zoey stopped and loosened her grip on his hand when she caught her reflection in a window.

"What?" Chase asked with a clueless look on his face.

"Chase, why didn't you tell me I had…I had…_sex_ hair?" She whispered as she brushed her hands through her blonde locks.

"I didn't notice. You look kinda sexy though." She slapped his arm playfully and their fingers locked together as they entered the doorway to the sushi restaurant.

"Well…well…well. Where have you guys been all afternoon?" Lola asked with a glint in her eye. Chase sat down on the only chair that was left and pulled Zoey on to his lap, giving Logan a look to say 'if you say anything I will hurt you'.

"Oh, you know, just talking." Zoey replied as Chase wrapped his arms around her waist.

They finished their food and after saying goodbye to the guys, the girls made their way to their room. The girls all changed into their pyjamas and just as Zoey sat on her bed she got a text.

'_You were amazing today. I'm so lucky to have a beautiful girlfriend like you. I love you babe, Chase x' _

She replied almost instantly causing her to blush and turn a shade of pink that she had never known before.

"So Zoey…" Quinn began "What did you and Chase talk about for four hours?"

"Oh you know, just stuff." She replied. Lola couldn't hold it in any longer and blurted out her next words without any control.

"I can't believe you had sex with him!"

"Lola!" Quinn shouted, before pulling a stern face.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't not say anything."

"We didn't…go all the way." Zoey said as she messed with her hair. "We went far enough for now though." Her shade of pink had returned.

"Oh, my God. Did you see his…?" Zoey's face turned brighter.

"Lola! I'm not gonna talk about that!"

"So you did!" Lola whispered in an excited tone.

"I'm going to sleep" Zoey informed as she got under the covers and hid her flushed face. The girls followed suit and climbed into their own beds. There was a moment of silence before Zoey spoke again.

"Lola?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh please Zoey, the sex hair told me everything I needed to know."

"Damn it." She heard Lola chuckle before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.


End file.
